Roomates
by SWSWWAD
Summary: A place of higher learning that gives you all you need for a bright future. Panem University is considered to be the best place to study in the world where the rich and powerful go to study, and under the leadership of its president Coriolanus Snow, the university renown has only skyrocketed. Katniss now has a chance to study at this place thanks to a scholarship.


A place of higher learning that gives you all you need for a bright future. Panem University is considered to be the best place to study in the world where the rich and powerful go to study, and under the leadership of its president Coriolanus Snow, the university renown has only skyrocketed. Now for the first time in the university's history its offering scholarships seeking the brightest students and top of the line athletes giving many people the opportunity for greatness but at the same time causing several complaints from the university's supports who condemn the idea of letting lower class students study in this elite place of education.

**Panem University Campus**

**10:00**

Katniss can't help but smile as she steps through the gates and into her new life. Panem University is the best in the country and one of the hardest educational institutes to be accepted into so it came as such a great surprise to Katniss that she was not only accepted into this elite place but also offered a scholarship which is the only reason a poor girl such as herself can attend this university. As she walks down the paved stone path towards the student dorms, Katniss's mood only brightens as she sees the lake that dominates the middle of the campus with its crystal blue water.

**"I think I am going to like it here,"** Katniss thinks as she looks around.

Walking through the campus grounds, Katniss can't help but feel oddly at home despite traveling to the other side of the country from her home town. The green spaces of grass and groups of trees remind Katniss of her home town. Looking at a tree branch, Katniss can't help but feel comfort from seeing the Mockingjay looking down on her. Katniss can't help but nod a greeting towards the bird before she continues on with her journey.

The girl's dorm is a beautiful brick building that stands four floors tall and must have access to the roof as looking up Katniss can see some girls up there leaning over the railing. The bottom of the outside of the building is surrounded by a low hedge either side of the main entrance has a basket of flowers hang baring a whole bunch of colorful flowers that give of an overpowering scent. Walking closer to the building the sounds of music can be heard coming from the building, but Katniss ignores the sounds and enters the dorm.

Once inside Katniss is stunned to see the beauty of the building. Several pictures hang on the wall of past students dominate the walls while a red carpet covers the floors and a perfect staircase is at the far back. Walking further into the hall Katniss sees two large double doors with one leading to a corridor and another gives entrance to the dining hall where Katniss sees a tall, thin woman sits drinking coffee with what must be a pink wig on her head. As Katniss continues to look into the room, the wig-wearing woman spots her and smiles before standing up and walking towards the girl.

"You must be one of the new students," The women says taking Katniss hand and shaking it much to the girl's discomfort. Katniss has never been good when it comes to dealing with people. "I'm Effie Trinket, the dorm supervisor and I am also a counsellor so feel free to talk to me if you have any problems. Anyway, you don't need me taking up your time so tell me your name, and I'll show you to your room."

"I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," Katniss replies feeling relieved as Effie finally frees her hands.

"Oh, miss Everdeen you are in room four-seven so follow me please," Effie says as she turns and starts to walk towards the stairs. "Unfortunately, the elevator is out of order, so we have to take the stairs, I hope that won't be a problem."

"No that's fine," Katniss says looking at her suitcase and feeling glad she is a light traveler. She is walking towards the staircase apart from that one small suitcase all Katniss has to carry it a tattered old backpack which is held together by duct tape in places after nearly ten years of constant use.

"Well as we go, I'll tell you about the dorm schedule," Effie says they begin to ascend the stairs. "Breakfast is from seven-thirty to eight-thirty and dinner is from six to seven. You will be responsible for your lunch, and we do have supplies you can use, but you are welcome to store your things in the kitchen as long as you label it, so there aren't any miss understandings."

**"I have never met anyone who talks as much as Effie,"** Katniss thinks as they continue to climb quickly approaching the top floor.

"You are free to explore the campus when you are not in class, but you must be in the dorm by nine and lights out is at eleven for weeknights, but you will be happy to hear at the weekends there aren't a lights out time so you can stay up as late as you like. Oh, here we are." We stop at a wooden door. "Your roommate hasn't arrived yet but make yourself at home and remember orientation starts in two hours at the old building."

With that, the talkative Effie leaves Katniss but not before handing her a key to her new room. Katniss takes a breath before she steps inside. The room is better than she expected as Katniss sees two large beds, a pair of desks, draws, and wardrobes and that her room even has an ensuite bathroom. It still doesn't feel real being here to her; Katniss half expect that when she goes to sleep, she will wake up back in my home that has so many problems Katniss is surprised the apartment building she lived in hasn't been condemned.

**Presidents Office**

**10.30**

"You will behave yourself this year Johanna. This is the last time I will allow you to study here and if we weren't family, I would have expelled you a long time ago."

Coriolanus Snow is a strict, calculating man who rarely smiles but much of the success of Panem University is down to his tireless work and connections to the countries social elite gaining the University a hefty amount of funds. Snow looks at his granddaughter with cold eyes while he runs a hand through his paper-white hair. In moments like this, most people would crumble under Snow's gaze, but his granddaughter remains defiant with her arms folded and sharp stare looking straight back at him. In some ways, Snow is proud of this display of defiance seeing his granddaughter refuse to change but mostly he his disappointed because if his granddaughter doesn't change her future options will be severely limited.

"You will try to be a model student Johanna," Snow shakes his head realizing instantly that would be a miracle. "At least try to keep up with your study's and not get kicked out of the dorm this year, you're a smart young lady, and if you apply yourself, you could go so far."

**"Or you don't want me to be something you're ashamed of," **Johanna thinks, but she holds her tongue.

Johanna Mason has always been a trouble maker, and with anyone other than her grandfather she wouldn't mince her words, but Snow is not a man to mess with, and that is a lesson Johann learned to hard way years ago. Johanna takes a moment to clear her head of those thoughts knowing that saying the wrong thing to the old man would most likely end badly for her.

"So Johanna do you agree to become a more reasonable student?" Snow asks with a gaze that would send shivers down the spines of even the bravest people and even Johanna herself finds herself shaking.

"Yes," Johanna huffs. "I promise not to cause too much trouble this year."

"See that you keep your word," Snow replies leaning back in his seat.

"May I go now?" Johanna asks already standing even without an answer. "I want to get settled in my room and meet my roommate."

"Yes you are free to leave," Snow nods. "Just try not to scare this one off, I'm getting tired of having Miss Trinket constantly complaining about you rapidly going through roommates."

**The Girl's Dorm**

**10:45**

Katniss is starting to feel out of place in this place and that she doesn't belong. After unpacking her meager belongings, Katniss decided to kill time till orientation starts by exploring the dorm. The problems Katniss has started with this little exploration as she sees countless pieces of artwork and expensive looking furniture fill the dorm. It's not just the building but the students to who seem to be on a whole other level to her as Katniss sees elegant girls with only one exception so far from a girl on the roof Katniss heard swearing on the phone as she smoked up on the roof.

For a girl like Katniss who comes from a low-income family in a rundown town, she feels as if she has set foot on another planet. Katniss knew from the pictures on the University's website that this place was fancy but seeing it for the first in person is completely different. Even the dining hall looks beautiful with long wooden tables covered with a white sheet and decorated with vases of flowers. Looking up Katniss can see chandeliers for the first time in her life and suddenly feels uncomfortable being in the room.

**"This place is too good to be true**," Katniss thinks as she starts to back out of the room and unfortunately right into someone.

"Watch it," A harsh voice warns as a pair of hands roughly shove Katniss nearly sending her crashing down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Katniss replies turning to see a girl that's slightly shorter than herself with brown hair and eyes that match in color and shoot Katniss a scary look. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't mean to Brainless," The girl says before walking off.

**Old Building Entrance**

**13:23**

Katniss thought orientation would never end as the teacher who ran the event barely seemed interested and sounded as if he had been drinking. Katniss isn't sure how she managed to get through orientation as back in her home town she consistently found it frustrating that her teachers were too hungover most of the time to care what was happening in their classrooms. As Katniss puts away her class schedule and the rest of the pieces of paper, she was given into her bag she starts to believe more and more that it really was a miracle that she got into a prestigious University.

Walking back to the dorm Katniss can see people already splitting up into social groups leaving Katniss by herself. Katniss has never been good at making friends and never really tried to preferring her own company or that of her younger sister Prim. Despite her lack of friends, Katniss can never say she felt lonely. In fact, she was perfectly happy. Katniss has just never felt the need to socialize like everyone else her age.

"So you don't know anyone here too," Katniss tuns to find a blonde girl smiling at her.

"Yeah," Katniss replies. "I moved halfway across the country to come here."

"Me too," The girl admits extending her hand towards Katniss. "I'm Madge Undersee."

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss says shaking the girl's hand.

Meanwhile, at the back of the group of students heading for the dorms, Johanna stomps along wishing she was somewhere else after going through the same old boring orientation she had to endure for the last four years. Johanna wonders why she even turned up and guesses that she wouldn't want to miss the teacher Haymitch Abernathy make a fool out of himself again by flirting with Effie but unfortunately it appears that Effie chose not to make an appearance this year after Haymitch tried to kiss her last year.

"I don't know why you bother to come," Johanna doesn't even need to turn to know that voice belongs to Haymitch with the smell of alcohol that follows the drunk around. Johanna doesn't know how Haymitch still has a job here with his drinking habits, but she is glad he has never been fired because he is the only teacher Johanna doesn't want to kill. "You could probably do my job after all these years."

"Yeah but I promised the old man that I would become a model student," Johanna moans. "So that means you got to torture me today."

"I take it Snow gave you your last chance," Johanna nods. "Well good luck I have a feeling Snow will be watching you carefully this year."

**Presidents Office**

**14:30**

"I don't know why you are giving her another chance when others would have been kicked out by now," Seneca Crane has never been a fan of Johanna, and it would be a lie if he told you that he wasn't happy to see that the trouble-making girl had skipped his class. "I know she is family, but she doesn't even attempt to work and is a constant distraction to those around her."

"I know this is why this is her last chance," Snow replies much to the displeasure of Seneca who won't be happy till he sees Johanna explained.

"Well I trust you know what you are doing," Seneca says. "I still think she should be long gone."

"Seneca you are one of my most trusted friends, and I understand your feelings on the matter, but my minds made up," Snow tells him. "Johanna will be given this last chance and she will either straighten up or be thrown out the gates."

**The Girl's Dorm**

**21:04**

Katniss approaches her room wonder just when her roommate will turn up. Ever since orientation, Katniss has been nervously waiting for her roommate to arrive, but she never showed up. Katniss tells herself that maybe tomorrow they will arrive, but the sound of loud music blaring from her room tells Katniss that her roommate is already here. Putting her hand on her door Katniss can feel the music vibrate through the door hand as she steps inside.

Katniss's mother falls open when she sees just who her roommate is going to be. As she waited Katniss had hoped that the girl she would be sharing a room with would be like Madge, a polite girl who liked the same books she did but instead Katniss finds the harsh girl she bumped into this morning laying naked on her bed will playing with her phone.

"Hey, Brainless don't just stand there," The sudden shout is enough to make Katniss jump and a small blush forms on her cheeks as she realizes she had been staring at her roommate's naked body.

"Oh sorry," Katniss quickly complies shutting them both in the room. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, and I guess your roommate."

"No shit Brainless, what gave away the fact we will be roommates," Katniss sighs, Johanna is far from the ideal roommate and even though they only just met she can tell they won't be getting along. "I'm Johanna Mason, and before you say anything no, I will not put on any clothes. I like to relax naked and sleep naked so don't waste your breath in complaining about that."

Katniss shakes her head thinking. **"This is not going to end well."**

"Ok I won't say anything about it then," Katniss replies as she settles down on her bed a picks up a book.

**"Great another boring girl,"** Johanna thinks to herself as she sees Katniss start to read, but she can at least find solace in the fact that she finds Katniss much easier on the eyes then her last roommate was. Johanna looks over her roommate staring at her chest. **"Not big but not as flat as the last girl who used her bed."** Johanna thinks before she moves her gaze lower. **"Nice ass and legs."**

**Two hours later**

At exactly Elven o'clock at night Effie starts her rounds knocking on everyone's doors and telling them it is time to go to bed. Everyone complies with the rule, but when she reaches the room, KAntiss and Johanna shares Effie finds Katniss ready to sleep, but as usual, she sees Johanna wide awake and ready to challenge her authority.

"Do we have to do this again Johanna?" Effie sighs. "It's time for bed."

"We aren't little kids Effie," Johanna complains. "We don't need a bedtime."

"You may not be little kids, but these rules have been put in place to ensure every student is well rested and ready to learn so, please go to sleep," Efiie tells, but Johanna doesn't move causing Effie to sigh and mutter something under her breath as she turns off the light.

"Goodnight," Katniss calls out as she closes her eyes but instead of getting a reply with would she hears a quiet moan. "Johanna what ar you… Oh my god." Katniss burn bright red as she rolls onto her side facing away from her roommate. "Do you have to do that?"

"It's my nightly ritual," Johanna smirks finding Katniss's reaction to being cute.

Right now Johanna has a hand on her breast and another between her legs gently rubbing and squeezing herself. Johanna really doesn't care if people see her doing such a thing as this and she even enjoys seeing people's reactions. Johanna closes her eyes and smiles getting the reaction she wanted as she loses herself in the act while Katniss squeezes her eyes shut and pretends it isn't happening and curses her excellent night vision and hearing because right now she can't miss a detail of Johanna masturbating.

"Get used to it Brainless," Johanna says. "This is another thing I won't be changing."

Johanna relaxes on her bed and keeps her eyes on Katniss as she continues. It's become a challenge for Johanna to see how long she can hold out before giving in to her desires. With one hand Johanna teases her chest lightly squeezing her breast but ignoring her nipples which stiffen and cry out for attention while her other hand rubs her skin above her crotch as her lower lips dampen and starts to burn. Johanna can never last long when she does this, she's always preferred to be the one who teases rather than being teased herself, but she is determined to see how long she can last which isn't long.

The hand that Johanna had on her chest dives under the bed seeking her special box while the hand that hovered right about her crotch finally caresses her soaked folds. Johanna moans at the first contact her fingers running through her lower lips gathering her juices before she settles on drawing slow circles around her clit.

As she sighs feeling a fire grow inside her Johanna's hands finally gasp her box and quickly opens it pulling out the first thing she grabs onto. Pulling the toy to her lips, Johanna is happy to see she has grabbed hold of one of her favorites. The black vibrator has brought Johanna to plenty of satisfied orgasms. Johanna kisses the silky material of the toy before lowering it down and lining it up with her entrance.

"Fuck…" Johanna whimpers as she inserts the whole thing inside her.

Johanna waits for a moment enjoying the feeling of the vibrator filling her. This isn't the biggest toy Johanna owns but at seven inches in length and five in circumference the vibrator can easily keep her happy especially the curve of the toy that allows it to hit her g-spot perfectly. Slowly pulling the toy out until only the tip remains before pushing it back inside. Johanna repeats this action several times before switching the vibrator on to its lowest setting and starts to increase the speed of each thrust.

Hearing the buzz of the toy Katniss once again looks towards her roommate to see Johanna with her eyes closed and she sees the toy enter and leave her and an increasingly rapid pace. Katniss quickly turns away as soon as she saw Johanna's eyes open and met hers. Blushing Katniss hides under her blanket doing her best to ignore what was happening. Johanna meanwhile closes her eyes seeing a reaction she liked from her roommate before she switches the strength of the toy to medium and the slow circles she was drawing on her clit gradually become faster.

"Oh… Fuck…" Johanna moans as her hips start to move to meet the thrust of her toy.

Once Johanna sets the toy to its highest setting the buzzing sound becomes impossible to ignore despite Katniss's best attempts to block out the sound. The sound of the toy, the moans of pleasure released by Johanna has Katniss wishing she could be anywhere else at the moment. One time Katniss walked in on her sister masturbating, and at that moment she felt both disgust and embarrassment in that encounter, but although Katniss may feel embarrassed tonight she doesn't feel disgusted instead she feels a dampness growing between her legs and has the urge to be touched in the way her ex-boyfriend used to touch her.

Katniss can't help but take another peak, against her better judgment her curiosity drives her to look over at her roommate once more. Katniss gasps as she sees Johanna's arch up off the bed and the toy buried deep inside her as she lets out one final cry before closing and slowly sliding the toy out of and turning it off. Katniss finds herself in a trance as she watches Johanna bring the toy to her lips then taking it into her mouth. When Johanna looks to her audience again, she slowly takes the toy out of her mouth before offering it to her roommate.

"Want to try this bad boy out?" Johanna can't help but smirk at the horrified look on Katniss's face. The cut blush, the adorable way her eyes widen makes Johanna feel all warm and tingly inside. "While if you change your mind, my friend here will be inside a little box under my bed along with a few others you are free to try."

"I'm fine thank you," Katniss finally responds turning back over facing away from her roommate who just shrugs her shoulders before turning the toy back on again. "Wait." Katniss rolls back over. "You're not going to go again our you?"

"I told you, it's my nightly ritual," Johanna says. "Get used to it."

**The Girl's Dorm**

**06:46**

Katniss sits on her bed with dark circles under her eyes as her roommate happily snores away laying naked on her bed with her blanket having long been kicked onto the floor. After Johanna's nightly ritual Katniss found sleep evaded her, needless to say, Johanna was out like a light afterward. Katniss tries not to look at her roommate as she gets ready to take a shower. It's not the fact that she's naked that gives Katniss a problem far from it as she can't deny something is captivating about her roommate's naked form, but after last night Katniss can't look at her without blushing. The toy laying next to her doesn't help as every time Katniss sees it that thing makes her think of the night before and despite her refusal to use it part of her mind can't help but wonder if Johanna was serious about letting her borrow the thing. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts Katniss heads into the bathroom.

The warm water washing over her does little to help Katniss shrug off her drowsiness. Sighing and feeling like she would have to struggle through the day with a lot of help from cups of coffee. Katniss groans running a hand through her hair. **"How can I put up with that every night?"** Katniss asks herself as before turning off the shower only to be stopped in her tracks a few moments later.

"Don't mind me," Johanna says as she walks into the bathroom still naked from the night before.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Katniss moans as she blushes and does her best to cover herself up.

"Why?" Johanna asks. "It's not like you have something I don't, we're both girls after all."

"That's not the point," Katniss tells her. "It's not right to barge in on someone using the shower."

"Says the girl who watched me masturbate,"

"You were the one who did that last night," Katniss feels her face burn hotter. "You knew I was there and you still used that thing on yourself regardless."

"That thing as you call it is a great toy for relieving stress," Johanna replies liking the reaction she is getting from her roommate. "And I meant what I said about you borrowing him."

"I don't think I will ever do that," Katniss says as she heads for the door.

"Your loss brainless," Johanna tells her. "But I know what your squirming around last night meant. Admit it, you were turned on by me last night weren't you."

"No, I wasn't," Katniss can't even begin to imagine how red her face must be as she storms out of the room.


End file.
